A Random Pikmin Story
by twilitprincess
Summary: A funny and random story about some cute pikmin going on a weird adventure!
1. Intro

OMG, this is just a funny, random Pikmin thingy that I felt like making a fanfic out of. I already have a comic so here we go….

A little blue leaf pikmin walked in shyly. "Hi. I'm Willy. This is just an introduction to all of the characters here…WAUGH!" Willy's leg fell off!

"Aww!" Willy cried and slipped his prosthetic leg back on. "Why me?"

A leaf red pikmin stumbled in, wherever "in" is, followed by a leaf yellow.

"Oh!" Willy introduced them too. "The red one is Billy. He has ADD." "I have ADD!" The yellow shrieked. "Um…no." Willy said, practically falling off his leg again. "You're Benny and you have short-term memory loss." "Oh…and who are you again?"

"Hey!" Billy interrupted. "Wanna go swim in the lake? The lake in the place where the lake is, but isn't?"

Willy was getting annoyed. "You guys can't swim! Besides, we have to introduce everyone else!" Billy stared at him.

"You can swim if you BELIEVE you can! Ooo, ooo, and let's go get enchiladas! I want chocolate on mine! And let's invite some Doodlebugs, oh, I love those things! Oh, by the way, have you ever—"

"Okay! Meet Bob!" Willy screamed, blocking out his annoying friend. A red bulb pikmin ran in. "Hey!" He said angrily. "Don't I get a big introduction? What about me!" Willy looked nervous. "Uhh, this is Bob and he has big anger management problems." Bob went crazy.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" "B-b-but-!" Willy stammered. "SHUT UP! I AM A NICE PERSON!" "You're a nice person, you're a nice person!" Willy cried.

A yellow bulb pikmin came in. "This is…this is…" Benny decided to take over the introduction for now. He racked his brain to remember the guy standing in front of him. "Thiiiiiiiis iiiiiiiis…A PIKMIN!" The other pikmin stared and left, clearly confused. This guy had problems.

Benny proudly waited for the next one.

And-you guessed it- a blue bulb came in, holding a piece of moldy cheese. "Hey, I'm Rob and I likes Bleu cheese. Mouseses like it too, but it's aaaaallll mine."

Benny turned to him. "Hi. I'm…uh…Beany. I mean Benny. Which was it?"

"Okay! This intro is taking way too long!" Willy screeched, getting away from Bob. "Let's hurry up!" Billy came over to Willy. "I have to tell you something important." Billy said, looking nervous. "Okay, but hurry up." Willy growled. Billy glanced around.

"It's a secret." He whispered.

"Go on." Willy urged.

"Are you sure? Maybe I shouldn't tell you…"

"Then don't."

"No! I have to! I need to tell you this…"

"Just tell me!"

"……………………………o…………………………k."

Billy grabbed Willy and whispered. "I…have…………….a nose."

Willy nearly exploded. Instead, he just took deep breaths and backed away. "Okay." He said through clenched teeth that pikmin don't have, but let's just say I'm using personification. "Next is Dennis, the red flower…Charles, the blue flower, and Bruce the yellow flower."

Denniscame in, followed by his huge fan club.Charles came in and just stared. "So bored…" He said to himself. Then Bruce came in. "Yo, whaddup Hommie G?"Charles said to Bruce, who didn't look at him.

"So disrespectful, Charles. Bruce is deaf, remember?"

Charleslooked away, mumbling about his own disability…he couldn't swim. Don't ask why.

Dennissmiled, cheerily. "Well, I'm off to defeat a spotty bulbear, single-handedly!" His fanclub cheered and they left.

Willy sighed. "Okay. Intro's over. I'm going too."

"Wait!" Olimar entered. "What about the spacemen and stuff?"

"Dude!" Rob rolled his eyes while glomping his cheese. "It's called a pikmin comic, not a random Olimar comic! We're done so see ya round!"

Willy left, then Rob, and pretty much everyone followed, Billy leaving last.

"Enchiladas, here I come!"

Heehee. It's stupid, I know, but please R&R! Also, NO flames. Chapter one soon to come to this weird, random story.


	2. Willy's Leg

Here's the real chapter 1. R&R!

Willy watched as Captain Olimar gathered together a group and pikmin and left the campsite, along with his companion Louie. Willy sighed at watching them go.

"There goes Olimar off to defeat the Bloyster in Shower Room." He sat with his friends Billy and Benny. Billy was a red leaf and had- "They already got the whole friggin' intro!" Willy screeched. Sorry.

Anyway…Willy started to cry. "Just because we have disabilities don't mean we can't help!" Then his little prosthetic leg collapsed under him. "Wuuuaaah!" "Look! Look! Willy's flying!" Billy pointed at the blue pikmin as he fell over. Benny said. "Me too!" And flopped over on his back.

Two other blue pikmin came over in hummers…only I'm kidding. "I wish I had a hummer." Rob grumbled asCharles scolded Willy.

"Tut tut, Willy! You…"

Rob snorted. "Who says "tut tut" these days!"

"Shut up, bleu boy! Anyways, you shouldn't get so worked up on that leg of yours, Willy." Willy nodded and began to fix it.

"Hey!" Rob prodded Willy. "How did you lose your leg anyway?" Willy looked at him, his eyes wide at the memory of it.

"Did you get it pecked off by a huge pileated snagret?" Rob looked excited.

"Yeah! Yeah!"Charles said, going along. "Or did it come off while you were engaged in battle with a huge segmented crawbster?"

The two older blues started coming up with the most painful and exciting ways Willy could have gone through to lose his leg. Some even included guts spewing everywhere…then Willy said simply.

"A breadbug."

They stared at him and he didn't look the least bit embarrassed. "I really wanted that pellet." He said thoughtfully, getting up and walking away.

"But a breadbug is the lowest of the lowest creatures!"Charles practically screamed.

Meanwhile, little Sally Sue the white pikmin was making friends with a breadbug on the other side of Perplexing Pool.

"We're best friends now, right?" Sally Sue said cheerfully to her "best friend."

"Yeah!" The Breadbug said back. Then he gasped. "Only…my sensors indicate that one of your kind has just said a breadbug was the lowest of the lowest creatures. Therefore…"

Before Sally Sue could utter something like "Can we order pizza from Al's tonight?" The breadbug zapped her with his heat vision. Then he left, cause he wanted to know if they still needed another employee at the Hong Kong Buffet, so away he went.

Anyways…

Rob shrugged. "That's Willy for you."

"Did I…hear that right?" A cold voice said from behind Rob. It sounded like Bruce so he just assumed it was and laughed.

"Apparently not, Bruce! You can't hear at all!"

"I'm not Bruce…I'm Benny." The yellow pikmin was glaring at him, the scariest glare you could get from a pikmin. Rob had heard this strange, forgetful pikmin had wacko mood swings, but never experienced one with Benny himself.

"Uh…hi." Rob said nervously. "Sorry, but I don't have any peanut butter."

Benny's face fell. "Ah…oh, well." Then he narrowed his eyes again. "You know…after Olimar gets back from Shower Room, he will have Glutton's Kitchen next, home of the breadbugs, and I would not be surprised if Willy's leg were down there. He would ask Olimar if he could come with him, but of course…a pikmin with a fake leg would slow them down and it's too dangerous. But if the leg was really down there…and Willy wasn't aloud to go…would he be stuck on his fake leg…FOREVER?"

Rob just stared at the crazed yellow pikmin, who glared right back. Then his gaze softened. "Where am I?" He asked.

XD. I hope you like it so far, whoever "you" are. R&R No flames.


	3. Recruiting No one

"What was I doing?" Benny asked as the pikmin walked over to where Dennis stood on a rock, bragging about his victory at Shower Room.

"And, Olimar says I can come with him to Glutton's Kitchen!" He said happily as some random pikmin yelled. "You're so brave!" Then the three leaf pikmin appeared beside him.

"What do you want?" Dennis sneered.

"We were wonderin' if you wanted to come in Muffin's Mitten to find Philly's leg and kill ourselves!" Billy yelled, before Willy could explain. Olimar heard them.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Uh…nothing! Just…" Billy interrupted Willy. "Muffin's Mitten! The next cave! Oh, and you know what, pie is really good, and so are ninja pikmin. And what about stuff like-"

"If any of you go into Muffin's, I mean Glutton's Kitchen, you'll die! You're not going. Is that clear?"

Willy looked away. Billy shook his head. "Nothing is clear, unless you use Windex." Olimar rolled his eyes and left them.

Later, the three pikmin were trying to see if they could find more pikmin to come with them. "Do you guys know anyone who could come?" Willy asked. Billy jumped up and down.

"Ooh! The Pillsbury Doughboy."

"No, I mean like…"

"Godzilla! Him!"

Willy growled. "Forget it." And looked at Benny. "Who do you think could come?" Benny thought for a moment.

"Bruce?"

"He's deaf."

"Charles?"

"He'd tell Olimar and Louie."

"Bob?"

"No way. He has big problems."

"Oh…who's Bob?"

"Forget it. Know anyone else?"

"Hmm…how about Bruce?"

"Forget it."

Billy, who had been staring cross-eyed at his nose, suddenly looked at a yellow bulb pikmin sitting by small pool of water, staring blankly into space. "Corn on the cob never gets asked to go on expeditions!" Billy said happily.

"You mean Cob?" Willy said. "Sure, I guess…"

"No…" Benny said, narrowing his eyes at the other pikmin. "I don't like him. I don't like the looks of that Cob."

Willy sighed. "Fine. It'll just be us." Sunset was coming. "C'mon! We gotta hurry!"

They raced off across the horizon on their motorcycles. I mean feet.

They came to Glutton's Kitchen and Benny peered into the hole. "We're gonna die." He said, shaking his head sadly at Willy. "You should have brought more pikmin. Like that Cob." Willy's gaze hardened.

"Get…in hole…now." He said slowly, concealing his anger. Benny's eyes widened.

"Why? Where am I? What are you doing! Are you gonna kill me! I don't wanna die! I haven't even gotten to jump out of an airplane yet and-what's an airplane! Why are you talking about airplanes! AUGH!"

Willy pushed Benny down the hole and motioned for Billy to follow. His nose was twitching.

"Mmm! I smell all sorts of stuff down there!" He began rattling off different kinds of food, until Willy forced him down the hole. Billy yelled. "CHEESEISGOOD!" his cry echoing off the walls until it was gone.

Then Willy followed him into the darkness.

R&R! Woohoo! XD


	4. Bulbears Breadbugs and Burrownits oh my!

"Oh…oh no." Willy whispered in fright at the scene in front of him.

Darth Vader's Theme began to play as a small army of dwarf bulbears marched to and fro across the small arena. The three idiots cowered in a corner.

Billy blinked. "How're we gonna defeat all these?" He asked no one in particular. A smart look crossed Benny's face as he replied triumphantly.

"We're not! Alls we need to do is get to the hole, right?" Willy nearly cried with joy.

"You guys are so wise sometimes…" Billy and Benny made happy faces as Benny spoke up.

"Watch and learn. We yellows can turn invisible!"

Willy nearly had a heart attack. He held onto his leg firmly as he yelled. "Whaaat?! I take it back!"

Benny folded his huge ears over his eyes so he felt as disabled as Bruce. Willy fell to his knees and crawled toward his friend. He grabbed his hand and exclaimed. "Please Benny! We've known each other for so long!"

"I know, Philly." Benny said gazing to his right when "Philly" was at his left. "It's Willy." Willy coughed. But the yellow pikmin ignored him and started forward.

"I can't see them so they can't see me!" He sang happily, tottering away towards the crowd of enemies.

Willy trembled uncontrollably. Billy was completely oblivious to all going on around him and looked at Willy curiously. "So what about cheese? You like cheese?"

Meanwhile, the blind yellow pikmin pushed his way through the crowd of bulbears like it was some kind of suicide mission. The stupid thingies looked at the "invisible" Benny questionably. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Benny yelled as he neared the hole. Then he paused.

Willy's eyes widened in fright. He knew what was coming. Flap! Flap! Benny's ears unfolded as he looked around asking. "Wait…what was I doing?"

The bulbears growled and gave chase as the three pikmin sprinted ahead. Benny was down first. Then Billy, who waved goodbye before vanishing. Willy was too slow. He fell behind and the nearest bulbear charged him.

He gave him his credit card.

Then he was able to go down the hole safely.

Willy repeated what he had said a hole earlier when they got down there. "BREADBUGS!" The whole-wheat bugs walked around stupidly, bumping into walls and tripping over their feet looking as harmless as ever.

Willy swooned and fell into a dead faint. Benny blinked and laid down beside him. "I could use a nap too."

Billy's eyes widened as his nose began to jiggle like crazy. "COOKIE!" He shrieked and ran to the nearby morsel. It was chocolate and vanilla swirled together. How wonderful for Billy.

He grabbed the stale, moldy, crumbly, icky, disgusting, thousand year-old cookie off the ground, although that stale, moldy, crumbly, icky, disgusting, thousand year-old cookie was like heaven to him.

"Cookiecookiecookiecookiecookiecookiecookiecookiecookiecookiecookiecookiecookiecookiecookie!" He squealed repeatedly, not bothering to take any breath. Suicide in a whole new way!

Then a breadbug finally noticed the cookie now that a pikmin had latched onto it and began to drag it towards its hole. You might think that Billy would have gotten the same fate as Willy then and there, but he quickly lost interest in the cookie. (Duh)

He twirled back over to his fellow pikkys. After a long time, Benny woke up. Then after an even longer time, Willy did the opposite. Soon, Benny figured it out. "Maybe we should get rid of the breadbugs…?" He said hopefully. "Unh." Billy replied.

After an even longer time, Billy whispered excitedly. "We hafta land on them!"

"What?" Benny said, twitching his ears, unsure he had heard right. "Land on them?"

With one quick movement, Billy unexpectedly grabbed Benny by his stalk and tossed him into the air. He landed and squashed the breeadbug, eyes wide.

Billy put on a cheerleading costume and began to wave his pompoms. Benny growled, mood swing taking effect, but Billy just kept throwing him every time he came near.

Soon, all the breadbugs were dead and Willy woke up. He was left alone to lug all of the breadbugs away as Billy headed for…you guessed it…the stale, moldy, crumbly, icky, disgusting, thousand year-old cookie!

He glomped the stale, moldy, crumbly, icky, disgusting, thousand year-old cookie and began to hum happily as he took a huge bite outta the stale, moldy, crumbly, icky, disgusting, thousand year-old cookie.

Willy's stomach began to grumble cause he wanted a bite of the stale, moldy, crumbly, icky, disgusting, thousand year-old cookie too.

Benny urged them on and both left the stale, moldy, crumbly, icky, disgusting, thousand year-old cookie on the ground to become staler, moldier, crumblier, ickier, and…ah, forget it.

Anyways, Benny paused and stared at the thing planted in the ground ahead of him.

"What a pretty rock!" Billy exclaimed skipping ahead.

"Billy! Wait! That's a-!"

BOOM

A burrownit sprang from the ground and grabbed Billy by the leg, ready to eat his snack.

"Waaaahhhh!" Billy cried and screeched.

"Billy!" Willy yelled desperately. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOgaspOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Benny blinked. "So are we gonna help him or what?"

Willy yanked Billy away from the monster as Benny jumped onto his back and began whacking to distract him. The bug tried to jab at the escaping pikmin and missed, but Willy's leg went flying through the air! Billy snatched up his friend's leg as Benny began to drag the weeping Willy away.

The burrownit sat confused for a moment as the pikmin left then shrugged it off and went back to his hole in the ground to play Halo.

"Woohoo!" Billy said happily, skipping along. "That was fun!"

"What was?" Benny asked, but Billy got distracted and started waving his arms frantically for no reason. Willy struggled to get up and fix his leg.

"Just wait a second…" He grumbled.

"OK!" Benny said, with a wide smile stretching from ear to ear…I mean…with no smile. But if he had one it would be there. Anyways…

"Besides, the next hole can't be as bad as this one!"

"_But not even in their wildest dreams could they have foreseen the tradgedy…"_


	5. Pony Rides

"That awaited them in the hole…" 

Willy glared at Billy as Benny slid down the hole. "Would you stop with the friggin' narration?"

"Weeee!" Billy yelled, falling through the air. "Ahhhhh!" Willy and Benny disagreed also falling through the air.

As they examined their surroundings…(at least, Willy was, cause Billy was busy doing a dance routine and Benny was trying to remember what he had for dinner last night when nectar was the only thing pikmin ever ate) they saw electricity barring the way through the tunnel.

Willy said. "Uh-oh. Looks like electricity. Up to you Benny."

"Leave it ta me!"

WHOOSH

Benny was blown back through the air and forgetting that he had just said that and been blown back, he did it again.

"Leave it ta me!"

WHOOSH

Again, he forgot what just happened.

"Leave it ta-!"

WHOOSH

"Leave-!"

WHOOSH

"L-!"

WHOOSH

Yeah…you get the idea.

Willy approached Benny asking, "Benny! What's going on?" as Benny was blown through the air once again. Billy began to tell a story as Benny puffed. "Puff…Puff…!"

Billy said. "One time…I was in the woods…then I found these mushrooms!" His eyes were pointing different directions. "So I ate them and then I got a really bad case of dia-OH LOOK! A PONY!"

Whoosh Whoosh Sluuuuck

"PUFFY BLOWHOG!" Willy shrieked as him and the yellow flew through the air by the huge gust of air.

WHOOSH

Billy stood there waving at "the pony."

"Eek!" His friends yelled as he glomped the beast. The blowhog seemed to slightly deflate under the pressure of the tiny pikmin…coughifpikmincandothatcough.

Then the red pikmin got an idea "Hey! That gives me an idea!"…Hopefully he would stick with the idea.

He began to yank on one of the spikes protruding from the pale bluish purplish whitish light yellowish with a tinge of pink…skin.

CRUNCH (man this chapter has a lot of sound effects!)

The Puffy Blowhog shrieked in pain as Billy said triumphantly. "Hey! I actually got it!"

The other two pikmin stood idly by saying. "He crazy." "Sure is."

The little red pikmin stabbed the enemy with the spike and put some sorta hole in it. It deflated and went flying around the room like a balloon at a party that scares all the little kids.

"Hey guys! I defeated a giant balloon!" Billy skipped over to his friends. "Ahaha, good job Billy." Willy said. "You did?" Benny asked.

Willy faced Benny. "Now go get rid of that electricity!" "OK!" As the last of the blowhog fell in a withered heap beside them. Billy stared at it then put back on his cheerleading costume and did flips while waving his pompoms and shouting each word that came to his head.

As Benny fixed the electricity, he hummed to himself. Then he saw a breadbug in the distance. "Uh-oh." Willy would faint if he saw that…and he didn't want to go landing on them again!

But the scene of the breadbug just seemed to go in one ear and out the other without reaching his brain to stay there. He rushed back to Willy saying, "Philly! I finished the electricity but now…"

"But? (And for the last time…Willy)"

"…"

"……"

"………"

"…………"

"……………"

"Fuggedaboudit." Willy sighed and they began to walk to the hole.

The breadbug wasn't in sight, which was a good thing, and it didn't show itself until Willy was about to dive down the hole.

"Hey look!" Billy shouted. "A bread…"

TACKLE!

Benny tackled Billy to the ground before he could say anymore.


	6. Left Behind

"Owowowoww!" Benny screeched. He had landed in a split.

"Shut up!" Willy hissed. "No sudden movements!" A giant bug thing was stomping around in front of them. It was a large spotty bulbear! Surrounded by some of the other little monsters they had seen earlier.

Billy immediately pulled out his bugle horn, cymbals, and bass drum and began playing them all at once. "What are you doing?" The blue pikmin screamed as he grabbed Billy by the neck.

"Pie!"

LOOM

The bulbear noticed them and stood over them. "Grrr…" It growled. "Errr…" Benny agreed. "Guys?"

The monster lunged as the pikmin sprang away. "RUN!!!" Willy yelled, wobbling on his legs. "Why?" Benny asked, but nobody was there to say why.

The monster's four little mini me crowded around the hole, blocking escape. Benny's eyes narrowed as his face took a dark expression. "Let's do this…" He whispered menacingly.

"For the chinchillas!" Billy declared and the pikmin jumped into the air as the chinchillas watched while eating popcorn and nachos with extra cheese. Sloop! Both pikmin slid down the hole while Billy remained behind.

"Wait…I thought we were gonna fight…?" The bulbears were upon him as he saw there was no means of escape. "Noo." He wailed, trying to keep away from being dinner. "I have to stay and fight…for the wombats!"

So Billy was left behind.

"We made it…" Willy wheezed. "B…But where's…Billy?"

There came a great snorting and booming sound. Benny looked at Willy. "What?" Willy growled. Then a big beetle-like creature rounded the corner, snorting.

"Philly…"

"Yeah?"

"I wish we had more pikmin."

BOOM!

A large boulder erupted from the mouth of the beetle and rolled dangerously close to the pikmin. So they did what they do best: run screaming into the night.

As Willy lay there on the ground, panting, a strange animal walked up to him. It looked like a cross between a pikmin and a bulborb. It was a retard! I'm sorry; I meant to say it was a bulbmin.

"Hi." Dylan the bulbmin said randomly. "My name's-!"

CRUNCH!

The large rock squashed Dylan! "I'm okay…"

And so, Willy called out to Benny. "Benny! Where's the hole?"

"Behind this wall!" Came the reply.

Willy's eyes shrank in mortal terror. "…We're doomed."

"Hey Philly! Have you found the hole yet?"

After a pause, Benny decided to go distract the monster as Willy was set to knock down the wall. The little yellow pikmin ran over to the beetle, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a stage, and a sign that read "Ben's Comedy Club: We Also Sell Spears" And began to tell lame jokes.

"K…so…what…is a mouseses…favorite game?"

"What?" The cannon beetle asked for he had no idea. Benny hesitated.

"Uh…actually, I was hoping you'd tell me."

After about 81 to 96 minutes later, Willy tore down the wall and called out to Benny. "C'mon! Let's go Benny!"

"Aww…do I have to? I like tomatoes."

Willy blinked. Benny stood on a stage covered in tomatoes/ tomato juice. A crowd of enemies was closing in on him, demanding for more comedy. Willy, out of fright, retreated down the hole as Benny's desperate scream rang in his ears he didn't have on his head, but in his spirit! (Don't ask)

But he didn't hear what Benny said afterwards that took the scariness out of the whole thing…

"Who threw that eggplant??"


	7. End Of Adventure

Well, here's the last chapter of the fanfic. Although there weren't many reviews and some people read it I have to feel happy! So please enjoy this last part and make sure to look for more of my ficcys in the future! .

Little Willy landed right near a shock of electricity, but he barely seemed to notice. A shiny tear dribbled down his cheek as he sniffed. "No…my friends…they're both dead!" he glanced around…then he saw it.

It was shaped like a loaf of bread and walked on two stick legs. It had a huge nose and beady little eyes blue as the coldest blue that gazed out at you piercingly. An intimidating feeling rose up from the creature as it stared with a questioning look. It was a Giant Breadbug!

Willy's eyes narrowed to slits. This fanfic seemed like it was serious with no humor at this point.

"You!" He said, pointing a finger. Not _the_ finger, but _a_ finger, okay? "I remember…you got my leg. Give it."

The gigantic loaf blinked stupidly and, without warning, lunged forward to grab Willy's good leg. His fake one went flying out of reach and the bug began to tug. Hey, that rhymes!

Well, Willy screamed at the top of his little lungs. "Ahhhh! Somebody help me!!!" As his life flashed before him and his mind raced. _This is it! I was lucky to get out alive last time…this time; I think it'll be different! I'm as good as dead! Goodbye Pikmin Planet!_

Then came the sound of the pikmin battle cry. "Yah! Yah!" The breadbug, full of rage, dropped Willy right near the hole and looked up to see…

Billy and Benny clinging on to him! "I want French toast!" Billy said for no reason. Benny looked at Willy who was proudly wiping away a tear. "Go!" He commanded. Willy began to crawl/stumble/drag himself away.

"Wait!" Benny called after him. "Where are you going?"

"Got it!" Willy said, reaching into the chamber of the bug and grabbing his leg that had all kinds of…stuff…hanging from it. But nonetheless!

"Up that hole boys!" Willy commanded as the other two pikmin leapt off of the Giant Breadbug and ran to the geyser leading through a hole in the ceiling.

Together, they jumped into the steaming water and were shot up back into daylight. "Woohoo!"

Once they were back up, Willy sighed happily. "I got it…we did it!" Billy started to sing the Dora Theme and when he got tired of that, switched to the Barney Song.

Benny felt he was missing out on what they were talking about. "What did we do?" He asked sadly. Poor Benny…his mind was a blur and he would never remember his great adventure with his friends.

Willy struggled to get up, but didn't see the Spotty Bulborb standing behind him.

Snatch! Chomp! Crunchcrunchcrunch

-END-

Willy: Oo

Benny: I don't get it.


End file.
